Mizer
by GacktSummer
Summary: A boy name Mizer meets Ciel.Who knows all about Mizers pasted and will help him become king.And Mizer and Ciel fall in love


**Mizer**

**chapter one worlds**

**Long ago there lived a god name Mizer Leeca, but everyone just called him Mizer.Mizer was the prince to the fire planted.The fire planted was a wonderful place were many happy people lieved untill one bad day when the ice planted warriors came to take the true fire away from the fire planted.The ice planteds King and Queen had a little boy who was about 3 years old about the time of the drakness of the fire planted.At that time Mizer was about 2 years old when his mother and father sent him away to a far away before he would fall a sleep when he was little.**

**Sometime has passed between the darkness of the fire planted and Mizer is now about to trun 16 today and his new mother seems a little to happy for this day.His mother Layle works in a little shop they own.The shop is a flower shop that is very big around the town to get wonedful flowers at a little price then many other place.This is were the new darkness starts.Just a day before Mizer is about to trun 16.**

**"Mizer can you give me a hand over here asked his mother Layle."At that time Mizer was in the granden in the back with the butterflys."I will be right there said Mizer."As Mizer ran to were his mother was he ran in to a yonuge man."Ummm Hello, How may I help you to day sir asked Mizer?"Then the yonuge man said "Hello my name is Ciel Revoir and I am looking for a guy name Mizer siad Ciel."Mizer just lookd at the man and was a little shocked about what Ciel had asked."Ummm, I am him said Mizer."**

**"Mizer were are you I need your help right now yealled his mother Layle!"Then at that time Mizer to off running to his mother to help her with what she needed.But Ciel was not going to give up that easy.So Cial followed Mizer to were Layle was in the shop."Ummm Mom some guy is following me said Mizer."Then his mother looks to were Mizer was and was a litle shocked."Mizer this is a good man, he's your age said Layle."Then Mizer had a look at his mother as if he was going to kill him self."Mom What you mean asked Mizer?"Then his mother just got mad at him."Mizer you don't know what tomorrow is do said Layle."Then Mizer just stop cold right there."Ummm, Is it a day someone died asked Mizer?""Mizer what is up with you you don't know that tomorrow is your brithday yelled Layle!"**

**"He doesn't know when his brithday is asked Ciel."Ciel had a scared face wondering if Mizer was jerk or something."I think so if my own so does not know when his brithday is hes not my son said Layle."Then Mizer yelled something."Its Valentine's Day yelled Mizer!""What the hell are you that...never mind said Ciel."Then Mizer took the shop broom and throw it at Ciel."What do you know about me to say things like that asked Mizer.""Mizer! How can you say that to someone who knows about your pasted yelled Layle!"**

**At that time Mizer eyes opened and he knew someone knows about his dark past."How does he know about my past asked Mizer?""Lets just say you came from another world said Ciel."Mizer then ran out of the flower shop and took off down the stree."I am sorry about this Ciel said Layle.""It is ok he doesn't know about who he is at all said Ciel."While Mizer was runnin down the street he ran in to the kids at the park."Mizer hey came lay so basketball with us yelled the kids!"Then Mizer stop and looked at them."Sure guys i am always up for a game said Mizer with a smile on his face."As they played Ciel was walking over to were Mizer was."Mizer I came all this way to talk to you and you take off like that yelled Ciel!"Then Mizer shot the ball in to the basket and looked at Ciel."I don't care if you came from a diffent world to talk to me said Mizer.""Mizer why are you diffent today asked one of the little kids."Mizer looked at the kids and took off once more.**

**He ran althat way home to get his bike and somethings to go to his hideing place from everyone.When he was about to leave he ran in to his dad Zac."Mizer were are you going asked Zac?"Mizer looked at his dad."I am going to my hideing place from this guy mom wants me to talk to about my past said Mizer."Then Ciel walked in and took Mizer by his jands and pulled mizer in to mizers own room."What the hell are you doing yelled Mizer!"At that time Ciel punched Mizer in the face which knocked mizer on to the floor.**

**"So this is what the prince of the fire world gets said Ciel.""How do you know that yelled Mizer!"Ciel helped Mizer up."Lets just say I am the same as you but of the Ice world saidciel.""What the...Said Mizer."Mizer just looked at Ciel."I would like you to come with me said Ciel.""So what do you want me to see asked Mizer?""I want you to came to a school wre you can learn to use your powers and I will be going to said Ciel."Mizer the got up ans walked over to ciel and put his hands on Ciel shoulders."Sure i will go with you said Mizer."Then Mizer & Ciel were walking down the stairs to tell Mizers prantes that he would be going to school with Ciel, But they heard Mizers mom & dad talking."Zac, we need to tell mizer that he is a prince and not our son saiid Layle." **

**"Layle you really think we should tell Mizer who he is said Zac.""May be you don't have to tell me now said Mizer."Then Mizer & Ciel walked down the stairs."Mizer why don't you want to know anymore then what you heard asked Zac?""The reason I don't want to know is becasue I have always know about who I am and everything said Mizer.""What?How did you know all of it if you were only 2 years old at the time when the darkness took your real home away from you said Layle.""its because I remember all of it plus I had visions of what happen everyday and samethings that might happen in a few years said Mizer.""So thats why you asked how did I know who you were said Ciel."Yeah thats why I am going to go to school with you said Mizer."**


End file.
